See You Tomorrow' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin really overworks herself. Chrom worries, although there's nothing he can do. After all, nobody can know their feelings for each other. Is there any way to show her without revealing themselves to the rest of the camp?


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

Exhaustedly, Robin began to put away the maps she had set out the night before. With a twitch of her eyebrow, she noticed that she had drooled all over it. _I can't believe I drool in my sleep._

"Robin!" she heard a voice call out. She turned around to see Lissa appear through the tent opening. "There you are, sleepyhead!" Lissa chirped.

Robin blushed. "You saw that?"

"Of course," was the quick reply she got before being whisked outside. Robin squinted her eyes in the pale sunlight. It hadn't seemed that late when she had awoken. All around her the camp bustled with activity.

Ashamed, Robin hung her head. "I should have been up earlier. Thanks to my laziness, everyone has to work harder."

"It wasn't a problem, Robin." Lissa replied. "Even you need rest." She spun away energetically. "Anyway, I have to go. But I'll see you later~"

Robin would have sighed if a yawn hadn't hit her that moment. As she stretched her jaws wide, Chrom walked up. "You busy?"

Seeing as it was improper, Robin shut her mouth with a blush. "Not really. I just need to reorder the weapon stock, check the barracks, give a lecture on our next battle tactics, do my daily battle training, straighten up my clothes, play Virion in another match of chess, make a short parley with the village nearby, do some more Risen research, get out some of the old books and study up on my tactics, make a visit to the armory if there are any problems with the weapon stock, and meet you for a strategic meeting at the end of the day." She shrugged. "You know, the usual."

Chrom recoiled in horror. "Gods, you're busy!"

"It's really not that bad," Robin protested.

Chrom narrowed his gaze at the bags under her eyes. "Right… Anyway, don't wear yourself too thin. We need our prized tactician." After looking both ways for a moment, Chrom leaned in closer. "_I_ need our prized tactician," he murmured in her ear.

Robin shivered from his touch, but backed away. "Be careful, Chrom!" she snarled. "People could see!" Before waiting for him to reply, she stalked off, fuming. She knew if anyone were to see, it would be all over the camp. The duty they had was to their soldiers - not to each other. Despite how much she wanted him as well, they had to wait until this war was over. After Gangrel was defeated. Only then could they both get what they wanted. _I'm having a hard time waiting as well, Chrom. But we both need to be patient. Trust me, it's in our best interest…_

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… I guess I would put my rook here..?" Robin frowned as she desperately tried to pull off a win. No such luck.<p>

"Oh? But then I can do _this_." Virion captured her queen effortlessly.

"Dammit," Robin growled. "Well, I might as well just give up now. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Without wasting any time, Robin exited the tent and briskly made her way down the dirt-worn path out of camp. She knew Chrom would be furious with her for not bringing anyone with her to protect her, but she knew they weren't needed. Not only did she know that she was one of the strongest soldiers in the army, but she was also sure that the village was peaceful.

Soon, she came upon a small bunch of houses in a field. As she suspected, they wouldn't pose much of a threat if they attacked. They looked tired and weary, almost like how she felt. As she waited by the side to see their leader, she noticed they didn't take any action. It wasn't that they didn't notice her, they just thought she was one of them. _I look weary and bedraggled, _she realized with a start. _I look just as miserable and wretched as these poor, overworked villagers! _

After that, Robin realized nobody was going to take her to their leader. Instead, she just walked past and toward the center of the village. There, she found a weary and disheveled man sitting in a chair. He looked up as she approached. "What do you want, villager?" he grumbled. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm not a villager, sir," Robin stuttered awkwardly. "I've come to parley."

"Why didn't you wait on the perimeter?!" he demanded.

"I-I did," Robin answered. "It's just that everyone who saw me thought I was another villager."

He snorted. "You do look pretty wretched. I'm not surprised." He looked at her once more. "Now, what do you want?" Robin sat down and began to discuss her plans…

* * *

><p>Chrom saw her stumble into camp, trying to look innocent. <em>What has she done now?<em> he thought. He set off at a brisk stride, trying to catch her. Though she pretended not to otherwise, Chrom saw her notice him. She walked a bit faster, trying to either outrun him or make him lose interest. Like that would fool him. He caught her arm and spun her around to face him. "Now where have you been off to?"

Robin glared at him. "It's none of your business! As I told you this morning, I had to parley with that village. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Risen research to do!"

"Take a break," Chrom told her. "You're overworked."

Robin snorted at him. "I can't take a break. Can't you see my job is important?"

"I see! But…"

Robin didn't let him finish. "Whatever, Chrom." With the conversation apparently shut down, she whipped around and began to walk away. After a few steps, her fatigue caused her to falter and her legs crumpled out from underneath her. Before she could hit the ground, Chrom grabbed her.

"You're such a fool!" he shouted at her. "I told you you were tired!"

"I've been so busy lately!" she shot back. "It's no big deal! Now would you-" She broke off abruptly as he pressed his lips to hers. She made a shocked sound and tried to pull away to no avail. Gradually, she felt her senses dull. What was she in a hurry to do again? Whatever it was, she pushed it to the back of her mind and leaned into the kiss. Suddenly, Chrom pulled off, leaving her there panting. "Why'd you pull back?!" she squeaked indignantly.

He looked at her calmly. "We would have gone too far. You said we shouldn't be so public about our desires until Gangrel is defeated. Now, I have some business to deal with."

Robin stared after him as he walked away. By then, it had begun to rain. She held a palm up and let the drops catch into her hand. "He shouldn't engage if he wants to pull back," she muttered darkly. She began to cough and hack, sputtering as a few droplets of blood landed on her palms and mixed with the rain. Unable to catch her breath, she gasped and flailed around helplessly. She could see Lissa only 20 or 30 feet away. She tried to alert her in some way, but couldn't manage out a sound. She saw a small pebble on the ground and managed to fling it at Lissa. It clipped her shoulder.

Lissa whirled around. "Hey!" She saw what was going on by the side of the gravelly path. "Robin!" she cried. She kneeled down next to her prone figure. "Hold on! It'll be fine!" She turned around. "Frederick!" she screamed.

A sloping figure came hurrying out of the brush. "Lissa, what is it?" Frederick asked. He saw Robin. "Lady Robin!" he gasped.

"Carry her to my tent," Lissa told him. He did as she told, being as careful as he could to not jostle her convulsing body. Delicately, he placed her down on a table and left while Lissa examined her. After an hour or two, Chrom came to visit. He paced nervously in front of Lissa.

"How's she doing?"

Lissa frowned. "You seem quite interested in Robin's ailment."

"Just answer the question!" Chrom snapped.

Lissa flinched. "Sheesh. Anyway, she just had some organ problems."

"'Just'?" Chrom echoed.

"Okay, maybe not 'Just.' Look, she's find now. All that running herself ragged has been seriously hurting her health. Just make sure she stays in bed. Now, out!" Lissa began to push him. "I'll let you see Robin later~" She winked and disappeared before Chrom could object. Still blushing from Lissa's parting words, he headed back to his tent.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Robin entered the tent quietly. Through the darkness of night, she saw Chrom's bed. Creeping up silently, she waited once she was standing right above his sleeping figure. Suddenly, she struck out and grabbed his chest. "Boo!" she hissed in his ear.<p>

He woke up immediately and tackled her to the ground. He had Falchion to her throat before she could say another word. "Stay where you are, intruder! Make one move and I'll slit your throat!"

"Chrom, it's me!" she replied.

He blinked and looked closer. "Robin?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing!" he scolded her. "If you hadn't spoken, I could have killed you!"

"I just wanted to see you," Robin protested.

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

"I snuck out to visit you."

Her answer surprised him. Was she really that devious? His sneaky, little tactician. He sat up straight. "Go back. You could strain yourself."

Her breath ghosted his neck. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have listened." She chuckled lightly. "Now look where overworking myself has gotten me."

Chrom couldn't stop the smile creeping up on his face. "Yes," he agreed, "now get back to bed. I don't want you to strain yourself again."

She kissed him and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Chrom smiled after her. "See you tomorrow," he murmured to himself.

Fin

* * *

><p>Ooh, there were a few sexy scenes in there. It probably could've taken a lemony turn if I had let it ;) Although, I'm not really one for that stuff. At least, for the most part. <strong>coughs <strong>Anyway… I've been kinda bored lately so I wrote this up. I got the pic from a screenshot of the game DeIz. It's like a dating sim/visual novel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
